Arbitrate Commission
The Arbitrate is the organization responsible for the enlistment of highly trained Instigators and Arbiters. They are a group who is authorized to eliminate high profile officials and are hidden from almost all of the Crimus. Even to Principals the Arbitrate are a myth as boogeymen to scare off threats. The Auditors and the Richter have founded the Commission as an intelligence network to gather Intel among all governments then to establish operations if they are susceptible as threats. They employ secretive individuals and squads called Instigators which can be formed in Repo Units and Arbiters. Recruitment is started at the age of 10 from orphanages and willing test subjects. From there onward they are initiated into extensive training and tests. The training and tests put are much more harsher than Brigade and sometimes even Elite. The specific goal of the Arbitrate is the specialization of a specific target in mind. The Commission is directed by a High Regent. As of 2490 they are directed by High Regent Vigo Buskin It is noted that there are three agencies in the Commission: Psi-Ops, Galaxy Occurrences, and Internal Affairs. Recruitment Process The mindset of an Instigator and Arbiters is the determination to eliminate their targets no matter what. When the Brigade are the sword, the Elite being the hammer, the Arbitrate is the poisoned dagger. The training is forced to put orphans at their most lethal, the most dangerous scenarios ever. A low mortality rate of 95% and acceptance of 3%, quite possibly one of the most harshest training programs in the Galaxy. The second phase has children complete their advanced training and are divided into categories specific to each goal. Training into the advanced courses sets a neverending stage for all Instigators. Once they reach the age of 20 they were able to go on operations. The true practice transforms students by forcing them against life endangering subjects such as Death Worlds. Students undergo hard pressing pain and the psychological strain needed to receive implants that improve Instigators ability. Instigator's ability to exceed even super strength and reflexes come from implants and the extensive surgery once students are at the advanced stages of training. A final test is configured once the transformation procedure is completed, the path to becoming an Instigator. Once students pass the final test they are officially an Instigator, however training is still resumed indefinitely. Pressing on to the Infinite Instigator training. Because of their skill and super human characteristics even on par with Elite they are most feared across the system. The reputation as boogeymen have not gone noticed. The Commission is unique they are considered a division of the Crimus, acting independently but still remaining loyal to the Leadership Constable. Instigator An Instigator is the designated agent aside from Arbiters in the Arbitrate, because of how they operate they are similar to the Auditors. They are obligated to eliminate high profile targets or gather intelligence for the Crimus. Because of their expensive training, equipment, and transformation they are nicknamed “Instigators of Death.” Their determination and skill from their brutal training makes them very deadly. Their skill is highly regarded when placed against a Crimson Elite soldier, killing with high proficiency in a minute. Not to mention their super reflexes have gained them the motion they are bullet dodgers. It is uncommon for Instigators to work with other armed forces such as Brigade and Elite, preferring to work within their own system. Such relationships carry a large distaste for Instigators. Repo Units Repo Units are squads of Instigators that are dispatched with one mission in mind for the Crimus: Elimination or Intel gathering by any means necessary. With this in mind Repo Units work under the radar and act independently. As a team they are one of the deadliest units, able to combat even the Galaxy's most dangerous threats. Repo Units can pair any Instigator from the three divisions to work but usually a Unit is made up from the same division. It is encouraged for Repo Units to bond with one another and work together to complete the mission. Equipment Instigator/Arbiter Equipment along with the transformation procedure are generally expensive ranging from Millions to Billions of credits each year just to outfit a batch, However with the finest quality produced they exceed expectations. An arsenal holds up to a: * Bactyr Sniper Rifle: An guided weapon that holds anti-material subtenant bullets with a scope that hold an abundance of vision needed to aid the carrier. A subshock shell is the standard ammo for the Bactyr, eliminating any trace and is able to pierce through the heaviest of armors. A Bactyr was known to have pierced through 3 armored mechs in a row as an Instigator was dispatched. * Void Dagger: An energy blade all Instigators are outfitted with to provide a close combat solution. It's appearance has a glowing sensation of red and temperatures have compared it to a dying sun's surface. Studies show that it negates the toughest shields and armor. * Hell Cannon: A pistol that holds 8 kinetic rounds in magazine while 1 holds in the chamber. Like the Bactyr it holds subshock shells and leaves no trace behind. The power impact is not as powerful as the Bactyr but still holds up, able to disrupt a shield in one shot. The design along with all Instigator weapons makes it ID locked and is destroyed after a 5 minute delay once the operator is presumed dead. * Dragoon Rifle: The dragoon is a modifiable assault rifle, unlike the Bactyr and Hell Cannon the Scorpio was not designed for silent operations and is rather loud, carrying supercharged laser ammo. An oncoming laser vaporized several unarmored enemies in battle. * Vibration Charges: Vibration charges are placed explosives used to demolish buildings, heavy bulk doors, and vehicles. The initial activation causes a vibration within 10 meters and decimates the area into ash. There is a timer setting also. * Imperial Resonator Rifle: The resonator is a semi-automatic rifle designed as a cousin to the Bactyr, holding subshock shells and holding 30 rounds in the magazine. Category:Sub Faction Category:Crimus